Duelo en Mustafar/Leyendas
El duelo en Mustafar era el acontecimiento en la gran purga Jedi en el cual Darth Vader casi fue matado por Obi-Wan Kenobi en el planeta Mustafar, y sería transformado más adelante en su forma cibernética. Probaría ser un momento decisivo en la historia galáctica; si Vader ganaba, la orden del Jedi se hubiera extinguido. preludio El duelo ocurrió como consecuencia de la misión a Mustafar, en la cual Darth Vader mató al consejo separatista y terminó las guerras clonicas. Él se reunió junto a su esposa, Padmé Amidala, durante las consecuencias de la masacre.Obi-Wan Kenobi, se oculto en el deposito de carga de su nave estilo Naboo Skiff y apareció a Vader, haciéndolo parecer como que era una trampa puesta por Padmé. En su rabia, Vader estranguló a su esposa a la muerte cercana, dejandola inconsciente. Forzando a los antiguos mejores amigos a enfrentarse en batalla. duelo el como de los dos luchados, Vader podía conducir a Kenobi detrás con su ofensiva viciosa, que termino en los vestíbulos de la Instalacion de la mina Klegger Corp. Pues entraron en la sala de mando, Kenobi procuró aprovecharse de una abertura en la ofensiva de Vader, para agarrar la mano izquierda del señor Sith, para tirar de ella encima sobre de la cabeza de Vader, de torcerlo alrededor, del pulso en la parte posterior de su cuello. Él vio fracasado, como Vader manejo para traer su lámina hasta defenderse. Vader atacando con el vigor renovado, conduce a Kenobi a través de la sala de mando en la sala de conferencias. En la sala de conferencias, su lucha degeneró en una reyerta. Cuando Kenobi procuró utilizar su lightsaber contra un Vader desarmado, Vader detuvo el movimiento de la muñeca de Kenobi con una mano y agarro el cuello de Kenobi con la otra, doblándolo detrás y forzando que el lightsaber de Kenobi fuera a la cara del Jedi. Kenobi maniobro para golpear a Vader con su pie y se paro, procurando utilizar su lightsaber contra él. Vader contragolpeó a Kenobi con el pie, forzándolo a caer con su lightsaber. Mientras que Vader se levantó otra vez y lo cargó, Kenobi respondió agrrandolo por la ropa y guarniciendose. Como Vader movio de un tirón salto encima y aterrizó difícilmente detrás de el, Kenobi llamo su lightsaber a su mano e hizo un intento de arriba. Él era demasiado atrasado, pues Vader recuperó su propia arma y paro el ataque. Procediendo nuevamente dentro de la sala de mando, repetidamente reduciendo radicalmente a la una otra, y fueron a los extremos opuestos del cuarto con un empuje de la fuerza. Saltando en Kenobi y reduciendo radicalmente difícilmente, Vader fallo y accidentalmente destruyo los controles para los protectores de la instalacion, permitiendo que el calor y viento de la lava debilite los sistemas del brazo de la colección fuera del complejo.Como los dos combatieron en duelo arduo, Vader forzo la parte posterior de Kenobi sobre el balcón fuera de la sala de mando. Conducido al borde del balcón, Kenobi salto al revés sobre una pipa del vapor y se retiro a lo largo de ella como Vader lo persiguió. Saltando de ella sobre uno de los brazos de la colección, los dos lucharon su manera a lo largo de su longitud. Cuando alcanzaron el extremo, los arranques masivos de la lava entraron en erupción hacia arriba sobre el brazo de la colección. Sin el protector para detenerlo, el calor y el peso de la lava probaron ser demasiado para la superestructura, trayéndola abajo. Rompió en el río fundido abajo, y ambos contestants sostenidos apenas encendido para la estimada vida. Pues el río arrastró el brazo de la colección, los combatientes continuaron luchando. Hicieron acrobasias para agarrar los cables sueltos que colgaban de ella. Sin embargo el brazo de control fue arrastrado abajo y tuvo una caída en la lava. Pero Vader y Kenobi manejaron saltar del brazo, aterrizando en un colector de la lava de los droides y una plataforma de fundicion, respectivamente. la caída de Vader Mientras que Kenobi procuró hacerlo para apuntalar, al colector de la lava lo cortó ágil y fácilmente que el droide de Vader cambio aposicion de encendido. Reduciendo radicalmente la velocidad en Vader, que se defendió, los dos combatieron en duelo hasta que Kenobi lo interrumpió. Procurando razonar con el señor de Sith, él solamente dio un discurso lateral favorable pero lo que recibió era más oscuro y una amenaza. Con ese, Vader saltó sobre la plataforma de Kenobi, aterrizando el equilibrio torpe y casi perdidoso. Kenobi intentado para aprovecharse de esto y atacado, pero Vader se defendió y lo contraatacó. Mientras que él trabó las láminas, la plataforma acercó a la orilla, permitiendo que Kenobi desuna y que salte apagado. Perched en una subida sobre el río, Kenobi advirtió a Vader de atacar, pero el señor de Sith, en su arrogancia y rabia, no le hizo caso. Saltando en Kenobi, la lámina era pesada con un caño para la fabricacion de robts, Vader perdió su brazo izquierdo y sus dos piernas. Cayendo su lightsaber y procurando el ascender y cruzar a la otra orilla con su brazo restante, Vader solamente resbaló acercndose más a la lava. Kenobi tomó el lightsaber azul de Anakin mientras que expresaba su lamento. La ropa de Vader se encendió con la lava próxima en la orilla caliente de Mustafar, quemándose horriblemente. Kenobi rechazó matar al señor de Sith, a creer que su último destino sería decidido por la fuerza, y dejo a Vader para morir alli mientras que las llamas se calmaron lentamente debajo de la immolacion gráfica que él atestiguó. consecuencias Palpatine, detectando que su nuevo aprendiz estaba en grave peligro, dejo Coruscant después de que su duelo con Yoda, terminara en empatey, acompañado por una escuadrilla de los soldados de choque, viajo a Mustafar en una lanzadera de la theta. Aterrizaron en la Instalacion de la mina Klegger Corp y recuperaron al aprendiz del Sith que se moría. Darth Vader fue llevado a Coruscant y el centro quirúrgico de la reconstrucción del emperador Palpatine el cuerpo mutilado, lisiado y quemado recibio un tratamiento para salvar su vida. Allí, lo transformaron en un cyborg. Darth Vader usaría un respirador y un juego lleno del cuerpo para el resto de su vida.Las lesiones de Padmé Amidala en Mustafar, así como el horror de ver a su marido consumido por el lado oscuro, la llevaron a su muerte en el nacimiento de Luke y Leia en Polis Massa. Kenobi fue al exilio despues de ayudar a nacer a los hijos de Anakin en Polis Massa. El tomo al pequeño Luke hijo de Anakin y lo llevo a Tatooine para ser criado por el hermanastro de Anakin y su esposa, mientras su hermana gemela, Leia fuea a Alderaan para ser criada por Bail Organa y la reina Breha. Kenobi se escondio en Tatooine, y espero hasta el dia que Luke creciera como para entrenarlo como un Jedi. Obi-Wan, que habia asumido que Vader habia muerto por el bien, se sorprendio al saber que el todavia seguia vivo mientras lo veia en un HoloNet reporte de noticias en la cantina de Tatooine sobre la victoria de Vader en Kashyyyk.El espitu de Fuerza de Qui-Gon ,le dijo, a Obi-Wan que Vader nuca regrsaria a Tatooine, as that was where el ultimo recuerdo de lo que Anakin Skywalker fue. 23 años despues, Darth Vader confronto a Luke Skywalker abordo de la segunda estrella de la muerte. El joven Skywalker trato de usar la alture para su ventaja. Al parecer, Vader aprendio de su error en Mustafar y no siguio a Skywalker, uso el lansamiento de sable instandolo a volver. Detras de camaras * During the animatics stage, Steven Spielberg participated in the production of this duel. * In the video game version, an alternate ending would have Obi-Wan getting impaled through the torso, and Vader getting his new red lightsaber from Darth Sidious, which he would then plunge into Sidious's chest, declaring that he now ruled the Empire. In addition, Padmé was not even present in the duel of the video game and a number of lines were not there. * This battle is the second of only two times in the whole Star Wars series that the same colored lightsabers fight each other. The first is Obi-Wan's fight with General Grievous. * Star Wars: Complete Locations appears to map the battle incorrectly, showing the combatants abandoning the arm almost immediately, never even making it to the falls, and traveling downriver on the droid and repulsor platform. * Ewan McGregor and Hayden Christensen practiced the duel constantly for several months. As a result of their practice, the speed in which Obi-Wan and Vader engage the duel (in the completed film) is the speed in which it was filmed, and was not digitally accelerated. * The Duel on Mustafar is the longest fight scene between two people in Star Wars movie history. The duel went for about 12 minutes. * In other media and the novel Anakin's line I hate you! was reversed after Obi-Wan says You were my brother Anakin! I loved you! Apariciones * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (Non-canonical appearance) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novel (First appearance) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith game * El Asenso y Caida de Darth Vader * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (Mentioned only) * The Farlander Papers (Mentioned only) * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Non-canonical appearance) (PSP version) * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi novel (First indirect mention) * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War (Appears in hologram)